


all my down girls going way up

by serendipitee



Series: love it how i move you [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ATK are all cis girls, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coed GOT7, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: They do this at least once a month — thedick debriefing,Jackie so eloquently called it in a fit of giggles.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: love it how i move you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	all my down girls going way up

**Author's Note:**

> title from [spirit animal by jessi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMat3jI4D28)
> 
> i may or may not have forgotten jackson hates spicy things LOL RIP. also the friends with benefits tag would really be true all over this universe but it's especially true here

“ _Unnie,_ ” Bambi says, the sort of disgust that only she can pack into every syllable coloring the word. “Please. At least fucking wipe the dust off your fingers first.”

Jackie’s lips smack on the other side of Mark’s body. “Don’t be such a priss, Bam, it’s _Flamin’ Hot Limon_. That’s the best flavor. See? I cleaned it off myself.” She moves a little, holding Mark’s fine-fingered hand up to show her first two fingers, spit-shiny and recently freed of acrylics.

Mark slowly lowers her other hand to Bambi’s lap, waiting for the younger girls to truly get involved in their bickering, before sliding her fingers against her black leggings, leaving streaks of bright orange. 

She shrieks right in Mark’s ear. “You are so gross!”

"Stop yelling," Mark says placidly. "You were gonna take them off anyway."

Bambi sniffs, as if that’s beside the point and not the whole point they’re here. They do this at least once a month — the _dick debriefing_ , Jackie so eloquently called it in a fit of giggles — unless they’re mid-comeback season, in which case they’re too busy and stressed out by endless dance practices and recording sessions in the studio to do anything but get each other off and fall asleep in a pile.

As it were, they’ve had a bit of a break. Which means they get to chat. About cock.

“I definitely gave Jinyoungie a hard on,” Bambi grins, stripping off her leggings as Mark predicted. She rolls over into Mark’s neck, flinging one skinny thigh over both of Mark’s and wriggling down just to press her cotton-covered pussy against her unnie’s hipbone, needy for cuddles the way she always is after she gets flustered. “I can’t believe he’s been putting off hooking up with me for so long. Why did Yugyeom get preferential treatment!”

“Because Yugyeom wasn’t the size of a phytoplankton when he got here, unlike you,” Jackie says sagely. Being the expert in fucking around the group, she would know all about Yugyeom’s _size._ It doesn’t stop Bambi from squawking and swatting at her, and her screaming laugh in return.

Mark curls her arm around Bambi’s neck to suck the rest of the Cheeto dust off of her left-hand fingers thoughtfully. She may not be the _cleanest_ or most _ladylike_ person, but she’s at least got the wherewithal not to play with someone’s pussy with cheese detritus on her fingers. “I think he’s probably thought about it before, but he tries so hard to be prim and proper with girls.” She grins a little thinking of how, despite all of his sarcasm and quick wit, it’s supremely easy to press Jinyoung’s buttons, to surprise him and make him blush. 

“Yeah,” Jackie sighs dreamily. Her hand is drifting up under her shirt, and both of them watch it drag up her belly toward her pretty, large tits. “It’s hot, isn’t it?”

Mark drifts her hand over the front of Jackson’s muscle tank, tweaks too gently at the peak of her nipple for it to be a joke. Bambi sighs wet against her neck when Jackie bites her lip. “It’s really hot. He gets so _embarrassed_.”

“Cute,” Bambi says with an audible pout. “I hope I get to see it soon.”

“You will,” Jackie assures her, breathy, as Mark pulls on her nipple with more intent, slipping into the wide open arm of her tank to rub and squeeze and pinch. “He’s a stupid horndog like the rest of us, it’ll happen.”

“Love your optimism,” Mark giggles. She opens her thighs at Bambi’s spidery fingers digging their way eagerly down in between. 

“Jaebeom gets embarrassed too but like, he knows he gets off on it. It’s like he seeks it out.” Bambi shifts, pulls on the long hem of Mark’s stolen men’s basketball shorts to get her to shimmy them all the way down and off, not even blinking at her lack of underwear. “He’s such a freak,” she says dreamily, with all the bite of a ripe maraschino cherry. 

Mark thinks of his broad back under her scraping nails, the bob of his tight Adam’s apple as he cried out just from the tightness of her pussy, the syrupy, lazy way he cursed and called her name and looked at her with moony, fucked-out eyes when she covered his mouth with her hand, when she rubbed her cunt on his tongue like he was a tool for her pleasure. “Yeah, he is. I mean, not as bad as —” 

“Youngjae,” Jackie sighs, stripping off her shirt, rolling her head back into the sheet and grinning.

“Youngjae,” Bambi agrees, voice giggly and high like a bimbo, snaking head and shoulders down between Mark’s thighs.

 _"Youngjae_ ,” Mark says with finality, shiver racing down her spine.


End file.
